Fire
by Zedmen
Summary: Once a one shot, now a series of Syndra x Irelia drabbles, apparently. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

If there was one name on the lips, and the minds of the Ionian people, it was Xan Irelia. She was known throughout the land after the Noxian invasion, many praised her and many feared her; she was a woman of mixed reviews. Yes, many knew of her. A name, a dance, a story passed through the whispers of a city state on the brink of civil war; that is what they knew.

Irelia has heard it all, she knew the expectations set upon her now through the choices she made in her youth. A youth that seemed to pass so quickly into young adulthood, only the scars beneath her armor were proof it happened; proof she was there. Somewhere along the way, however, the days seemed to pass quickly and fade into one another.

Was she still there?

Though Xan Irelia was seen, oh was she seen; she felt invisible. She was a vision now, a statue to what she represented. The people she met spoke of ideals, the future, who she was to them. To them. She forgot what she was to herself, until one day, she heard word of her.

The Dark Sovereign. A threat to Ionia, looming above in The Celestial Fortress. She was brought to Irelia in conversation one day, a frantic tone in the woman's voice. Sirik. That was her name, Irelia recalled. She sounded like she had just seen the devil, Irelia knows now that perhaps she had.

So, she went. That was what was expected of her, to face any threat posed against her nation. It took some time to get a mage able and willing to transport her to The Celestial Fortress, it had been simply fluke that they hadn't ended up dropping her aimlessly into the sky.

She recalled seeing The Celestial Fortress for the first time, the air thick with magic; it felt as if it was trying to the crush her. She remembers how scattered everything was in the courtyard, as if the occupant was still attempting to move into a newly bought home… But half of it was destroyed. Most of all, Xan Irelia recalled the throne.

It stood tall in the center of the largest building on the island, built of the old Noxian weaponry and armor that undoubtedly once plagued this piece of land before the sovereign took it. Yet, what made it truly menacing was the one who sat atop it all. The one that had called out to her, voice as distorted as the air that haunted this place.

"Who are you?" It asked. Irelia did not answer, though her weapons raised behind her. This person… They did not know her…?

"Do not make me repeat myself." That voice, it was almost feminine. It was a woman? Irelia had expected some sort of monster, but what sat above her… Azure hues adjusted themselves to the dimly lit room, and the being above her came into vision. Those were not horns, it was a helm. And those were certainly not claws, simply manicured nails.

"Xan Irelia." She finally answered, standing taller now. More confident. A mere woman? This was the threat to Ionia she should be so worried about…?

"And what do you think you are doing intruding on my fortress, Xan Irelia." The voice spoke back with offense, leaning forward to allow shining, lavender hues a better view of the dancer. "Oh! You've come here to fight me. How cute." She mused, snapping her fingers. In a blink of one's eye, she appeared floating at the bottom of the stairs to the throne.

"I– yes." Irelia tensed as she noted the disappearance, caught off as the woman reappeared in front of her. The condescending tone in this woman's voice, it would have infuriated her if not for the fact that this whole thing had confused Irelia beyond belief. This woman did not know her, and when she felt those lavender hues upon her; she felt seen.

Then she felt hurt. Real pain, and her vision blurred slightly. The woman had struck her, throwing her back from the impact. Her fist curled in anger. This power– even The Grand General was not that strong.

"I thought you said you were here to fight, hm? Do not bore me just standing there." The mage spoke, her tone matched her boredom. "Get up and fight me." She practically growled, and Irelia obliged.

And so they fought. They fought, and they fought; and they continued to fight. Irelia danced, and it felt as if the other was almost toying with her. She could never get close, yet she would not allow the other to kill her. Was the woman even trying to kill her…?

Irelia knows now, that she must not have been. Syndra could have, should have, crushed her that very first time they met. But she did not, Irelia may not have left in the best condition; but she left all the same. Even more, she came back.

It was the thrill. The thrill of dancing with Syndra, of the battle, of the way that Syndra watched her when they fought. She was looking right at her. Not up to her, not through her; at her. Syndra saw the brutality in Irelia, the loneliness, the hurt. She was no symbol to Syndra, just a person to satiate the woman's own loneliness and hurt.

Irelia noticed it, the beginnings of a smirk would start to form on Syndra's lips every time she came. This time was no different, Irelia wandering back to The Celestial Fortress like a lost puppy and looking up at the woman she had grown so oddly attached to. A bad habit, that is what this was. But she did not care, it made her feel… Something.

"You have returned." Syndra spoke, and she snapped. Irelia readied herself as the woman appeared before her. "One day you will run out of luck returning here, Lia." Those words, they sounded almost affectionate despite the obvious bite that dripped off them like venom.

"One day you will run out of luck staying here, Sovereign." Irelia spat back, a tone all too similar to Syndra's own. She struck first, and it brought them into their usual dance. For quite some time Irelia stood her ground against Syndra, even managing to swipe her knife across the woman once. It tore the fabric of Syndra's clothing, and through her skin; Irelia had never seen this woman bleed before.

She hadn't thought it possible.

In her distraction, however, Syndra had struck her and yet again she felt herself fly backwards onto the ground. She groaned in pain, gathering herself just enough to begin getting up. Before she could, Syndra stopped her with her magic. Irelia struggled against the sheer force of it, glaring up at the woman.

"You cut me." Syndra spoke, her voice softened. The power in it was not as apparent as it usually was, that voice… It was unusually calming without the magic leaking from it. Feminine.

Azure hues widened slightly as they watched Syndra move downwards to Irelia's level, releasing the bonds. She knew this would be a good time to attack this woman, yet she… Did not want to. "That is the point." Irelia spoke instead, leaning forward as if drawn towards those lavender hues.

Syndra tilted her head at that, hand on either side of Irelia's frame. "Oh, well. Yes, I suppose it is." That smirk, the one Irelia had began to notice on those pale, full lips… It was there again. Wait, why was she looking at the woman's lips? They were so close, she supposed, how could she not.

Irelia then noted the rest of the woman's features, never having been close enough to note them before. Syndra was, in fact, almost obnoxiously attractive. A curious hand reached forward, but Syndra flinched backwards.

"What are you doing?" Offense was clear in her tone.

Irelia seemed caught off by this, retracting her hand and looking almost sheepishly at Syndra as if she was a child; trying to touch something they shouldn't. "Your headdress…" She responded awkwardly, unsure of how to voice what she wanted. What Irelia wanted, well, was to see more.

Somehow, Syndra deciphered this. "Very well." She said, and she snapped her fingers. The headdress retracted into its gem that lay in the middle, falling into the palm of Syndra's hand. Long white tresses fell forward, and Irelia could not help but reach forward and brush them away so that she may (now properly) see Syndra.

Then her hand stayed, it lay on the oddly soft cheek of the woman leaning over her. Irelia felt her heart practically beat through her chest, adrenaline beginning to pump. Or had it been pumping this whole time? The battle. They had been fighting, yes. But not anymore, it seemed.

Before either of them could break the silence, Irelia pulled Syndra towards her. An urge, an itch she needed to scratch. It seemed Syndra felt the same, allowing herself to be dragged onto Irelia. Manicured nails dug into Irelia's arms, and they met lips in the same moment.

It was heated, like they were trying to continue their fight but… Not in the same way. There was passion, but no desire to hurt. There was, however, still a desire to win. It started with Irelia swapping their position for herself to be on top of Syndra, but the sovereign hardly allowed that to last long as she flipped them once again.

This continued for as long as their fights usually went, the same stalemate they always had. Lips continued to meet in a burning desire to cure each other of the loneliness, of the dullness, of the absolution of their fates. Hands explored as if reaching for something more than what it was, and it felt like they found it.

In the end, Syndra seemed to come out on top. Irelia unwilling to admit that, perhaps, she preferred it that way. It ended when Irelia felt a bite on her bottom lip, and the ragged breath of the woman on top of her. She herself was just as out of breath, and let loose a small sound at the bite she was not particularly proud of. How embarrassing.

Yet, despite her reddened cheeks, she noted the way those lavender hues continued to look upon her. They looked down at her with affection that Irelia had not felt since her family had died, and she knew it was real. After a few moments, Syndra broke the silence; the magic clear from her voice. All Irelia heard was the woman behind it.

"Will you return?" Syndra questioned, fingers grazing along Irelia's cheek.

Irelia leaned into the affection instinctively, closing her eyes as she pondered the question. Was it even a question? "I…" She paused, and her eyes opened; a softness within them she has not held in years.

"As long as you are still here to return to."


	2. Chapter 2

**(NSFW DRABBLE).**

How did she get in this position?

It seemed cliche, she did not want to think it. Yet, she thought it nonetheless. She always ended up in this position, really. It was beginning to become embarrassing, but she liked it. A guilty pleasure, but she felt little guilt. It was addicting, an unfair drug. Little made her feel, but this– this made her feel everything.

It was of Irelia's own will that she stripped, almost shyly did she remove her clothing. But when she heard that praise– 'how beautiful', 'dance for me', and the ever dreaded, 'good girl'; it made her heart sing, and her desire burn. It was almost cruel, yet it made her hands move quicker and with more confidence.

Irelia adored how those lavender hues watched her, devouring her in their gaze. It was unlike anyone else who watched her dance, bringing forth emotions only Syndra could drag out of her. She craved that feeling, all of it. Not even fighting gave her such passion anymore, just this.

That was not all that satisfied her, it brought her satisfaction to know she made Syndra feel the same. It took some time to realize, but Irelia eventually caught on. The way Syndra spoke, the way she touched her; it was more than just that of a physical craving. The Sovereign kissed every bite as if she did not mean it, caressed every bruise as if to apologize for the pain. Irelia did not mind, she liked a bit of pain. Moreover, she enjoyed the marks; she would always ensure to return the favor upon Syndra's skin each time.

That's why Irelia was doing this.

She was nude now, the armor and clothing were removed quicker than she anticipated. It was automatic, she just wanted it off now. Syndra sat before her on the bed side, patiently waiting for her; she had already been undressed some time ago. Irelia gazed upon the welcoming lap, knowing what Syndra offered and intending to take it. It was an act of power and control, Irelia knew that. The way Syndra sat there, knowing she did not have to say a word or beckon Irelia to get what she wanted.

She got on her knees, and Syndra smiled knowingly. A wave of her hand, a golden glow. A chain of magic formed around Irelia's neck, and it would lead right to Syndra's hand. A tug at her neck, and the dancer would practically be purring. Irelia crawled forward, and as soon as she approached Syndra she felt a gentle hand upon her cheek. Irelia tilted her head towards the touch, brushing against it like an affectionate kitten.

Her chin rested upon Syndra's knee, her hands found themselves along her lover's thighs and traced the intricate ink designs upon them. Irelia almost knew them by heart now, each design that was drawn upon Syndra's body. She recalled Syndra telling her about them, she had designed them herself… When Irelia heard that, she had made a point of memorizing each one. They were apart of Syndra's body, apart of her mind, and Irelia treasured both of those aspects of her lover.

There was another tug, this time for Irelia to get up. She knew what Syndra wanted, and she felt the same. She was urged to stand, and so she did so. Irelia gave Syndra a look, a snarky little smirk. "Yes?" Irelia questioned, a known sass in her tone. She knew what Syndra wanted her to do, she wanted to do it; but she was not going to do so easily.

"Darling pet." Syndra practically purred, and a grin spread on her features. She loved when Irelia gave a bit of resistance, she loved a challenge. "Don't make me punish you." She warned, tugging the leash harder this time to emphasize her words.

Irelia was pulled forward from it, and the familiar feeling of the harsh tug against her throat practically made her moan. She stopped herself, not wishing to give Syndra the satisfaction so soon. "Is it a punishment if I like it?" She whispered back tauntingly, lips a breath away from Syndra's own.

That earned a laugh from Syndra, and she soon took matters into her own hands. In a quick motion, Syndra pulled Irelia down and onto her lap. "You're just trying to provoke me now, aren't you?" Syndra questioned, knowing the answer. She held the blade dancer there firmly, albeit it seemed hardly needed. Despite Irelia's defiant wiggling, she did not wish to leave the comfort of Syndra's lap; that was exactly where the dancer intended to be since the beginning.

"I would never." Irelia breathed, fully intending on being a brat. "Mm. Let me go." She couldn't even say it seriously, a laugh finished the sentence. She would be angrier if Syndra did let her go, her words were laughable even to herself. Irelia knew that Syndra knew she loved it, but she would never say it. Never. Irelia knew that Syndra knew that, too. Because of this, Irelia knew what would come next.

A slap resounded across the room, Irelia had already raised her lower half up in anticipation. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the impact, and her back arched. She felt the sting against her backside even after the hand had left, and she still had the gall to turn her head to the side and stare up at Syndra just to say, "is that all?"

Amusement was clear in lavender hues as they met Irelia's gaze, and she tilted her head. "Just the beginning, darling." She responded, her free hand stroking itself across Irelia's hair affectionate as if to say 'you are doing so well'. She would not say such a thing aloud, of course. That would put all the power in Irelia's court, really.

Another came, and then another. One after another did Syndra's hand come down upon Irelia's backside, each time earned a louder moan from the dancer. She squirmed upon Syndra's lap, and the Sovereign was kind enough to hold her in place lest she fall right off. "You can–" A slap echoed in the room, Irelia's moan cut off her own sentence. "Hit harder than this, can't you?" She practically panted out, her face practically as red as a cherry.

Syndra's sharp, manicured fingers dug against Irelia's skin. Lavender hues took a moment to admire the clear marks upon Irelia's backside now, and there was a moment of satisfaction for her work. She then dragged her nails down the skin harshly, leaving yet another mark in their wake. "It seems to be working as intended, doesn't it? I believe it is more than hard enough, my darling pet." Syndra answered, giving one last little smack against the mark.

The skin was tender now, even such a small smack against it elicited a whimper from Irelia. Certainly, talked quite big for someone in a fairly compromising position. "Please… That was nothing." She retorted, even so it was oh, so clearly, not nothing. Even her voice was shaky now, yet still she craved more.

"Nothing?" Syndra now ran her digits along Irelia's thigh, up and along the marks she had left. Soon they dipped between Irelia's legs, and they trailed along the now very obvious wetness. "It hardly seems like nothing." She added, pressing the flat of her hand against Irelia's core and rubbing with a teasingly gentle touch. "Quite the opposite, really."

"You're so annoying." Irelia responded, pressing herself into the touch. "What are you waiting for?" She then taunted, moving her hips up and down to try to stimulate herself further. She knew Syndra would draw this out, and she wanted it now. She needed it, and she averted her gaze from Syndra because of it; she did not want to give Syndra the satisfaction of seeing how much she needed it in her features.

"Maybe if you beg?" Syndra offered forth, amused. "No, you will have to beg." She reaffirmed, her free hand reached for Irelia's face and cupped it beneath her chin. Syndra made a point of pulling Irelia's gaze back onto her, she wanted to see everything. Every expression, every hint of need in her features. Irelia had no choice, not if she wanted to get what she wanted.

Irelia looked upon Syndra with defiance, but her hips continued to move against the dormant hand that pressed against her core. After a few moments, Irelia's features relaxed and there was a known look of affection in her gaze. "…Please." She whispered, and she was certain at this point if Syndra simply gave her anything; she may cum then and there. "Please, just fuck me, Syndra." Irelia added, this time a bit louder; she knew that the first 'please' would hardly satisfy her lover's request.

"Good girl." Those damned words, they sent a shiver down Irelia's spine. If she was not already more than turned on, that would've only worsened the situation. Syndra would follow through with her end of the bargain, however. All she wanted was to hear those sweet words leave Irelia's lips, that was all it took for her to lessen her claw like nails and dip them into Irelia's core with ease.

The initial entry caused a squirm from Irelia, and she wanted to instinctively look away. Normally, she would prefer to look Syndra in the eye, but from this position… It was a bit shameless, to say the least. Still, it was one of her favorites. But that damned hand held her face in place, forced to meet those tauntingly beautiful lavender hues. They looked upon Irelia with such fondness, however, the thought of turning away was suddenly unneeded.

They began to move with a known passion, thrusting down to Syndra's knuckles and back out again only to plunge back with a known roughness. Irelia's hands stretched forward, grasping for the sheets in front of her and pulling like her life depended on it. It was not just whines now, no. It was screams of her lover's name, shamelessly they echoed through the room between short breaths and long moans.

It felt quick because it was quick, it only took a few minutes of the action for Irelia to arch her back and wail out one particularly loud 'Syndra!' for her to cum. Her walls clenched against the fingers, and in return, the fingers curled up inside her. Hips pushed as far back as they could into the touch, trying to ride out her high. Syndra obliged, pulling her fingers back only to shove them back in with long harder thrusts than before.

As soon as it happened, it was over. Irelia slumped against Syndra's legs, and noted how uncomfortable her position actually was. She was soon relieved of that, however, when she felt Syndra's hands move to reposition her. Irelia sat up now upon Syndra's lap, her arm wrapped around the other's shoulders as she leaned against her lover lazily.

"Don't tell me you're done so soon." Syndra teased, her own arms wrapped affectionately around Irelia. There was a soft golden glow that emitted from her hands, and it eased any of the pain that Syndra may have inflicted on Irelia's skin. Though, admittedly, Syndra would never heal the marks from Irelia's skin. Even if she did, she was certain the dancer would condone her for it.

Irelia closed her eyes, and she drank in the scent of Syndra's hair as she buried her face against it. "Mm." She moaned almost lazily, taking a moment to enjoy Syndra's embrace. She soon pulled her head back, eyes opening once more. She ran her hand affectionately along Syndra's chest, fingers grazing along the piercings on her nipples and the tattoos that inked her skin once more. "And let you win so easily? …Never."


End file.
